Phantom Troupe
The Phantom Troupe (幻げん影えい旅りょ団だん, Gen'ei Ryodan), often times just referred to as The Troupe (旅りょ団だん, Ryodan), is a world-renowned gang of thieves with Class-A Bounties on each members heads. The group is also known as "The Spiders" (旅団クモ, Kumo) and its members go by the name of "Spiders". It's founding members hail from Meteor City. Overview The group consists of seventeen members, all of whom are highly skilled Nen users. Each member has a numbered tattoo of a sixteen-legged spider on their body. Those wishing to join the group can do so by killing a current member, thereby replacing them. If a vacancy opens due to a member dying or other causes, the leader of the group, The head, is responsible for replacing them. They've committed crimes all throughout the world that have mainly consisted of murder, theft and various other crimes. They occasionally do philanthropic work, and are a major asset to Meteor City's military force: for example, when the military is unable to dispose of a target for being outmatched by them, the Spiders will take the initiative and demolish the targets for them. They are, however, considered outliers even by Meteor City standards. Despite their close ties to each other, they will allow those who have killed their members to join. However when a member dies for any other reason the head organizes a revenge massacre of the entire organization community that is involved in the honor of the deceased Troupe Member. the Troupe mainly operates into groups of four or less, usually paired based on relationships or or advantageous combinations. Although some pairs get along better than others, few seem to actually like each other, hostilities even tend to exist even between members who aren't partners. Teams travel the world pursuing their causes and accomplishing missions they find along the way, only convening when summoned for a special mission orchestrated by the head himself that requires all members. A member is even able to part ways from the teams for as long as they wish when one of them is hired for a job only that person can do or to complete a task they wish to do themselves. Origins The Phantom Troupe, and most of its members, originate from Meteor City, a junkyard city that is inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. For unknown reasons The Head formed the Phantom Troupe with at least six other Meteor City residents that he gathered and left the city. The founding members of the Troupe are the Head himself, Miyamoto Musashi, Dytain Rozvok, Karina Eclair, Korag, Cazzar, Mell with the possible inclusion of Kagari Yuki and Loki Moriaki Members Active'' • Deceased • ''Defected Associates Other than themselves, the Phantom Troupe occasionally asks for outsider assistance during their missions. Examples include: Hierarchy and Rules Mirroring the metaphorical representation of the group as a sixteen-legged spider, the Phantom Troupe is composed of 17 members, one "head" and 16 "legs". All the "legs" are equal in ranking and decisional power, and tasks are assigned based on each member's individual skills or volunteering. The "head" is the leader, whose orders are to be considered the utmost priority; however, their life is not, since even the "head" can be replaced. The "legs" are expected to always adhere to the governing principle that the prosperity of the group as a whole trumps the survival of any one of its individuals, even taking matters into their own hands should the interests of the group and of the "head" clash. The Phantom Troupe does not assemble frequently, but gathers at the "head"'s request, which can be discretionary or mandatory. Skipping a mandatory meeting could result in a "leg" being punished by the "head". Only the "head" has the authority to add new members, although a "leg" can recommend candidates they deem suitable. When a member is killed, the "head" can take it upon themselves to inflict retribution on the offender. Nonetheless, defeating a current member is a viable way to replace them, which may not be subjected to the "head"'s approval. Other than following the "head"'s directives, there are no specific lines of conduct "legs" are expected to follow. Although some members believe buying and bidding to be against the ways of the group, others have no qualms about resorting to legal, non-violent channels and transactions, with at least some of them becoming Hunters for the associated benefits. It has been noted that two "legs" are always by the "head"'s side when the Phantom Troupe gathers, but it is unknown if that is an official rule. Positions and Roles Phantom Troupe members are assigned to or volunteer for certain activities in the group based on their aptitude. * Boss (団長, leader): The leader of the Phantom Troupe. Currently held by the Head * Acting leader (団長代理, leader substitute): The interim leader of the Spiders when the leader is absent. This position is currently not filled. * Commando team (特攻12 or 実行部隊,8 vanguard/attack squad or execution squad): Volunteers for this unit are front line fighters. One of their main responsibilities consists in protecting the recon and cleanup groups. Currently held by Dytain Rozvok, Asura Merasumi, Shoji Koda, Cazzar, and Korag. * Recon (情報, intelligence): Members in charge of information gathering. Currently held by Walter Faust, Karina Eclair, Kagari Yuki, Tulia and Loki Moriaki * Cleanup (処理部隊, disposing squad): Members in charge of removing evidence of the group's criminal activity. Currently held by Jynx and Mina Lillian Coin Tossing Serious fights are prohibited among Phantom Troupe members. Since no "leg" outranks another, if a clash of opinions cannot be solved through discussion, coin tossing is used to settle the quarrel. The coin used is custom-made, the heads side sporting the group's signature sixteen-legged spider, and the tails side depicting a spider's web. Tattoo Members of the Phantom Troupe, with the possible exception of the Head, sport a tattoo of a twelve-legged spider somewhere on their body. Inside the spider there is a number, ranging from 1 to 16 for the "legs", which differs for each member. It is unknown how these numbers are assigned. Although the sixteen-legged spider is instantly recognizable as the symbol of the Troupe, the fact it is numbered is not as widely known. History it is stated that the people of Meteor City were once allies of the Mafia community (because the lack of records pertaining to their existence made it difficult for enemies to obtain information) and they were called upon by the Mafia to do jobs for them. The situation later took a sour turn and it is hinted that there was a war between the two. The Phantom Troupe seem to have helped the people of the junkyard city to win the conflict. approximately fourteen years ago, the Troupe became aware of valuable new born baby who possessed an unusual moment of dragon power which lead them to attack and raid the Dragonborn Family village in an attempted massacre and succeeded in the kidnapping of the young Dragonborn girl. After spoiling in the wars of its valuable treasure, the girl was eventually sold to a science division in Meteor City for further testing. At some point in the past Nozel Zoldyck killed Troupe member #7 and fought with three members as well as the boss at once. The outcome of the fight between them is unknown, although both sides survived with no apparent after-effects and no acts of redemption have been revealed against the Zoldycks. Arm Wrestling Ranking This is the ranking of the Phantom Troupe when it comes to arm wrestling. It should be noted that the arm wrestling competition is done without using Nen, or while maintaining Ten. It should be noted that all the members, with certain exceptions can defeat a pro-Hunter Enhancer in this competition. # Korag # Dytain Rozvok # Masaki Narrow # Mell # Shoji Koda # Rin Kasunagi # Asura Merasumi # Kagari Yuki # Loki Moriaki # Larcade Strauss # Miyamoto Musashi # Walter Faust # Ellwood Blight # Jynx # Karina Eclair # Tulia # Mina Lillian Trivia * The Phantom Troupe is open to any roleplay with the users permission. Category:Group